


Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

by aalikane



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalikane/pseuds/aalikane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt's grandmother comes to town when Finn's having a rough day, how does she brighten his mood? By singing of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself...

“Grandma!” Kurt rushed into the foyer as he heard his grandmother’s tell-tale laugh as she entered the front door.

 

“Oh Kurt! How wonderful to see you!” The embraced to them, it felt as if they had never been apart.

 

“How’ve you been Grandma? Healthier than Dad, I assume?” Kurt said, glaring at his father who was walking in the front door behind his grandmother carrying one of her bags.  She laughed. Kurt loved the sound of her laugh. It was so infectious and always brought him peace when his life was in turmoil.

 

“Indubitably. Come on, let us go sit down, and you can tell me all about school and more importantly your Glee Club.  I heard someone went to New York this year?  It is too bad that I was in Florida at the time.”

 

“Oh my gosh, Grandma it was amazing!” Kurt gushed not even caring that his grandmother hadn’t come to see him sing. “I sang on the Gershwin stage. I sang at the Gershwin Theater, on the actual stage!” She gasped.

 

“How did you manage that one, Kurt? I didn’t think they’d allow random high schoolers to sing on a stage that prestigious.” Kurt smiled, thinking back to that day.

 

“Well, Rachel and I sort of conned the security guard into giving us 15 minutes. We sang ‘For Good’ from Wicked and it was just so amazing. It really reaffirmed that, that’s what I want to do with my life.” Mary Hummel smiled. She loved it when her grandson thought about his future, and what it entailed because it always brought a light about him that was rarely ever seen. She knew he had a hard time growing up in Lima, Ohio and on many occasions had offered to Burt to let Kurt move in with her in New Jersey, but never once did Burt go for it. He couldn’t deal with his baby being so far away. It breaks her heart to think of how he’s going to react when Kurt moves to New York in a year.

 

“And just what do you want to do with your life?” Mary asked her grandson, and he just smiled.

 

“I want to be a star. I want to be on Broadway. I want to sing, I want to act. I want to do it all.” He told her and she couldn’t contain the joy in her heart.

 

“I’m glad to hear that Kurt, I’m so glad to hear that.”

 

They spent the next few hours catching up on the time they spent apart. Mary filled her grandson in on what his cousins in New Jersey were up to “They’re not nearly as prepared for college as you are, and poor Michael just graduated high school.”  Kurt filled her in on the goings on in his life, including his boyfriend whom he was completely in love in.

 

“And when will I get to meet this young man?” She asked, and he blushed.

 

“Sadly he’s on vacation with his parents right now. He won’t get back for another week.” Kurt frowned, not too happy about the fact that his boyfriend was on a two week vacation to Hawaii without him.

 

“You miss him don’t you?” Kurt nodded.

 

“I miss him so mu—“ but he was interrupted by the slamming of the front door. “Finn’s home.” Kurt drawled and rolled his eyes. Finn came storming into the living room, not even seeing Mary Hummel on the living room couch and collapsed into the recliner and let out a scream.

 

“Who the hell does she think she is?” Finn yelled and Kurt shook his head.

 

“Finn! Stop yelling! Can’t you see we have company?” Kurt chastised his step-brother, who just looked at the couch and sat up, realizing he did something wrong.

 

“Oh, sorry Mrs. Hummel.” Finn apologized. “I didn’t see you there.”

 

“That’s quite alright Finn. Sounds like you’re having some trouble with your lady-friend?” Finn nodded, and that’s when Burt and Carole walked in.

 

“What is all that racket?” Carole asked, and Kurt just pointed at Finn. “Finn! What did I tell you about slamming doors?”

 

“Sorry Mom, I didn’t mean to. I’m just frustrated and I forgot. It won’t happen again.”

 

“See that it doesn’t!”

 

“What’s wrong, Finn?” Mary asked, and everyone else in the room, besides Finn groaned. “What?”

 

“I don’t even know! Rachel is mad at me, and I have no idea why. She says that I forgot our anniversary, but we’ve gotten together, and broken up so many times, how am I to remember which one she thinks is the real one? I mean…. We sorta got together halfway through sophomore year right after Quinn…” he trailed off, and everyone besides Mary knew what he was referring to. She just let it go and motioned for him to continue. “Then there was the end of sophomore year….. Then we broke up around last Christmas because she cheated on me. Then this past May…. How am I supposed to know which she prefers? How am I supposed to know what to say to make her happy?”

 

“Sounds like a recipe for disaster, Finn.” Kurt said who was then promptly smacked upside the head by his father.

 

“Don’t tease your brother.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“I mean, I’m not good with words and things…. How am I supposed to say the right thing without saying the wrong thing at the same time?  There’s not like some…magic word…” At that moment, Mary, Kurt and Burt’s head popped up as if they were connected by one brain.

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, Finn.” Mary stood up and walked over towards the piano sitting in the corner of the living room.  “Burt, are you going to join in?”

 

“Oh Mom, you know I’m not much of a singer…. Why don’t I just do my usual part, hmm?” She nodded, she motioned for Kurt who jumped up and practically bounced over towards his grandmother.

 

When she began to play the piano, the music sounded eerily familiar to Finn, but he couldn’t quite place it.

 

Mary:

It's...  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious

 

Right then and there, Finn knew where he heard the music before. It was from one of the old classic movies that Kurt and Blaine love to watch.  He was never really into those movies, but he had to sit through them often enough, so he got into the music a bit.  Not enough for him to really know much about the lyrics, but just enough to recognize them when he heard them.

  
Mary/Kurt:  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!

Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!

 

Both Kurt and his grandmother were singing, and both Finn and Carole could clearly see that they were having the time of their lives singing this song. It must be a song that meant a lot to them, Finn couldn’t quite put his finger on why.

  
Kurt:  
Because I was afraid to speak  
When I was just a lad  
My father gave me nose a tweak  
And told me I was bad  
But then one day I learned a word  
That saved me achin' nose

Mary/Kurt:  
The biggest word you ever heard  
And this is how it goes: Oh!

 

The two of them sang out on the last two lines and harmonized better than Finn had ever heard before. It was a type of harmonizing you only could achieve when you truly understood the quality of the other person’s voice. Never had they achieved such harmony in Glee Club, and it made Finn wonder why Kurt and his grandmother had such a connection that Finn and Rachel didn’t even have.

  
Mary/Kurt:  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious

 

Mary:  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious

 

Mary/Kurt  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!

Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!

 

  
Carole found the entire scene endearing because she knew the reason the three Hummels loved this song. Burt had told her one night, while they were discussing their dead spouses that Elizabeth Hummel loved Mary Poppins, and had even played her in 5 different community theater productions of the show. Every night Kurt had insisted upon listening to his mother sing him to sleep, and instead of normal lullabies, he wanted songs from the production. _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, Jolly Holiday, Spoonful of Sugar…_  Burt also told her that when Kurt, and him felt particularly sad about Elizabeth’s dead they would watch Mary Poppins, and it would almost be like she was back with them, and they could get past the spell they were having.

 

  
Mary Poppins:  
He traveled all around the world  
And everywhere he went  
He'd use his word and all would say  
"There goes a clever gent"

 

Kurt started to move around the world, acting out the words to the song as his grandmother sang. Working on his theatricality for when he auditioned for Julliard in the Fall.  Suddenly, he stopped behind Finn and sang directly into his ear.

 

  
Kurt:  
When Dukes and maharajas  
Pass the time of day with me  
I say me special word and then  
They ask me out to tea

Mary/Kurt:  
Oh..  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!

Mary:

You know you can say it backwards

 which is dociousexpialisticfragicalirupus

But that’s going a bit too far, don’t you think?

 

Kurt:

Indubitably

 

Kurt drawled the last line, making Carole, Burt and Finn giggle.

 

Mary:  
So when the cat has got your tongue  
There's no need for dismay  
Just summon up this word  
And then you've got a lot to say

But better use it carefully  
Or it could change your life

Burt stepped forward and cleared his throat.

 

Burt:  
For example

 

Mary:

Yes?

 

 

She looked at her son expectantly.

Burt:  
One night I said it to me girl  
And now me girl's my wife!

 

Laughing, Carole lightly slapped Burt upside the head, in reminiscence of the movie, making everyone chuckle.

Burt:

Oh and a lovely thing she is too

 

Kurt could barely hold it together after watching his father and Carole interact but he managed, somehow.

  
Mary/Kurt:  
She's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

 

 

They all finished, and Mary turned around to look at Finn. Finn just stared gaping at the Hummels in the house, as if he didn’t know which one was crazier.

 

“Well Finn, do you get what we’re trying to say?” He gulped.

 

“Somehow, I don’t think saying supercalifragilisticexpialidocious is going to help me with Rachel…” Finn made a face, and Kurt just shook his head.

 

“Rachel appreciates the classics. She’ll appreciate this.”  Shrugging his shoulders, Finn got up and prepared to leave.

 

“I just want to say, and this is with all the love and kindness in my heart….. you are the craziest people I’ve ever known.” He said walking out of the room. A few seconds later they all heard “… and I know Sue Sylvester!”

 

This caused everyone to burst out laughing, because hey, it was just another musical day in the Hummel House.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the crazy result of listening to this song on my ipod every morning before school because it undoubtedly comes on every day for some reason. I don't know why. Actually this really only came on because I wanted a reason for Carole to wallop Burt upside the head at the end of the song....


End file.
